


Cooling Off

by fandramatics



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, You know lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Cordelia is working too much, Misty intervenes.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Cooling Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliagoode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoode/gifts).

Supreme Cordelia Goode rushed from one side to the other of her office, moving everything that got in her way, checking the same place many times in her search. 

That was how Misty found her. Looking very much like an addict who hadn’t had their fix in a while.

The necromancer shut the door. “Mallory said you were looking for me.”

The headmistress stopped on her tracks, turned to the Cajun, “Yes, I was wondering if you saw my laptop, I can’t find it anywhere. I’ve looked for it everywhere, but I can’t find it,” she ran her hands through her face, “I’m even considering asking the girls for help,” she chuckled.

“You won’t need it,” said Day.

Brown eyes widened, “You know where it is?”

“Yes.”

Cordelia had a wide grin when she took Misty’s hands on her own, “Oh, Misty, thank God! I was--”

“I’m not telling you where it is.”

The shift on the Supreme’s features took a moment, “W-what? Why? Misty, I need it, there’s work to be done and I--”

“Yeah, but you know what else you need? A rest. When was the last time you ate, Cordelia?”

She opened her mouth to answer.

“Or the last time you slept?” cut the Cajun, “You know I came here the other day to try to have you eat dinner and I found you napping on your chair? You didn’t even hear me get in.”

The headmistress furrowed her brows, “Misty, I’m fine, I promise. I just need to get these things done and I promise I’ll take a break.”

“You’ve said that before,” the necromancer stared dead into the older woman’s eyes. “The last time I saw you leave this office was days ago. You don’t sleep, you don’t eat, you only use the bathroom because you have one here.”

Goode lowered her gaze, her face flushing. “I know, I should really take a break, but, Mis--”

“There ain’t no ‘but’. I’m not giving you that laptop back until you take at least forty eight hours off,” the Supreme was about to protest, “ _ And _ don’t even try Concilium or Divination, I’ve done my homework, Mistress Supreme, you ain’t getting no information out of me with your magic.”

The necromancer’s hands were released.

“It’s simple, eat something, sleep, then you can have it back.”

“Misty, I have work to do.”

“You always have work to do, Cordelia. How long until you’re passing out from exhaustion because of it? I’m not gonna stand here and watch you kill yourself.”

She turned to leave, but the headmistress caught hold of her wrist. “Wait. I’m sorry, I’ll do it, I promise I’ll, Mist. Now, please, tell me where it is.”

“So you can just right back to work? Nah, I’m no fool, Miss Cordelia. You’re only getting it when you’re done with the break.”

The Supreme moved closer, “You know I can’t do that, I have things to do, emails to write, I have to organize student files and--”

“Files that could wait, and so could the emails and we both know it.”

“Why are you being so stubborn?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I told you I’m fine! And I’d feel better if I could get things done.”

“I guess you’ll be miserable for a while, then. Miserable, but alive.”

“Misty, I’m your Supreme, you can’t do this!”

“I can and I did! Fire me if you want. Hell, kick me out! I’m still not helping you kill yourself.”

“Give it back!”

“Make me.”

Day’s back slammed against the door, winding her.

Cordelia was suddenly too close, she breathed as hard as the necromancer. “God! You make me so-- Ugh!” her eyes ran through the Cajun’s face, they took a moment on her lips, then her eyes, “Damn you, Misty Day.”

A gasp escaped Misty when she felt the press of the Supreme’s kiss against her lips. Even with the harshness, she noticed how soft the other woman’s mouth felt against her own. The contact sent electricity down her form, and it must have happened the same to Goode because she whined and pressed against the swamp witch even further. Her hand cupped the necromancer’s neck, tried to pull her impossibly closer, nails digging on the flesh.

They broke the kiss.

A breathless Cordelia met the eyes of the Cajun, her pupils widened. A whine escaped the powerful Supreme when her gaze lowered and she found Misty’s lips swollen and red, parted in an attempt to reign herself.

Their foreheads touched, the headmistress forced her eyes shut.

Day’s cheeks burned, the tip of her fingers itched and her thighs were pressed together hard, Cordelia was just as flustered, her mouth just as enticing.

“I…”

“Shh…”

They kissed again. It began slowly this time, but the façade of control didn’t last. Muffled noises came little before hands started tugging at fabric and undoing buttons. Cordelia trailed the swamp witch’s neck with her lips, tongue, and teeth while feeling the cold air touch her flesh as her blouse was discarded.

The headmistress nibble at the Cajun’s ear, earning a sigh. Her hands slipped down to the younger woman’s side, caught hold of her hips. She moaned when Misty cupped her breast over her bra, her thumb teasing a nipple over the fabric.

Goode rushed to undo the belt the necromancer wore, throwing it aside so she could work getting the swamp witch out of her black dress.

Misty pushed her away, causing the Supreme to frown. Then her pants were willed down and the Cajun had her pressed against her own desk, she set one leg between Cordelia’s, making the headmistress whine at the press against her center.

Day bit the smaller blonde’s lower lip, tongue playing before she kissed her companion again. She cupped Goode’s buttocks, pulled their bodies together.

“God! You feel so good,” muttered the necromancer, she slipped her fingers inside the other’s underwear.

The Supreme had a moan muffled when digits parted her open, then explored inch by inch of her wetness. Every brush against her clit felt like torture.

She was rid of her panties, held by the hips so she wouldn’t rub against Day’s thigh, sat down on her desk.

“I’d bend you over the desk, but I want to see you too much,” whispered Misty.

A groan, “Maybe I’ll bend  _ you _ over it.”

Her lip was nibbled and her burning core penetrated by a couple of fingers. The necromancer worked her fingers in and out of her patiently, a small grin on her features. She parted the Supreme’s legs further apart. “Not until I’m done with you, Mistress Supreme.”

“Is this what you had in mind?” gasped the headmistress, “Screw the stress out of me?”

“You kissed me, remember?” said Day, “But if I had known it would work, I’d have knelt for you before that.”

“You’re not kneeling.”

“Yet. I need to know how’s your taste like.”

Misty took the Supreme’s mouth on her own, fingers pumping harder, making Cordelia shift in need. The older witch got rid of the Cajun’s bra, ran her digits through whatever piece of flesh she could reach.

Goode’s wrists were then magically trapped on the desk, the next thing she knew her back was against the wood and the necromancer’s worked her faster and harder, thumb teasing her clit.

Cordelia caught herself panting, “Let me touch you,” she tried to fight the magic, but Misty was focused.

“No, not now.”

“Please, Misty.”

“Patience.”

Her thumb brushed the Supreme’s mouth, she felt teeth catch her finger, and a tongue tease her flesh.

She stopped and Cordelia would have protested, had Misty not thrust hard against her and made her gasp. She repeated the action and felt legs attempting to trap her in, then walls contracting against her fingers.

Goode arched on the desk, a moan coming from deep down her throat.

The sight of her release would haunt Misty to her dying day.

Day tasted her fingers, licking them clean. She then undid the Supreme’s bra, got it out of the way.

Cordelia sat up on the desk and pulled her lover close. “Stop looking at them like that,” she muttered, “It’s my turn now.”

“I’m not done with you.”

“You’re for now,” she kissed Day, “You told me to relax. Well, I’m trying to. Come here, I want to touch you.”


End file.
